


The Emperor's Wrath is Drunk

by Lyviel



Series: The Emperor's Wrath Does Suff [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sith Warrior has a bit too much to drink but she certainly does NOT like to cuddle. Where did you get such a preposterous idea? Takes place before she and Quinn are in a relationship. Writing prompt from 100indecisions. Thank you so much for the idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Wrath is Drunk

“No, you don’t understand. He said he could drink more than me!” Arlys wavered and clutched at a table for balance. 

“So you felt it necessary to wreck the entire cantina?” Quinn tried not to raise his voice. 

It was quiet in the ruined cantina except for the occasional groan from one of the unconscious patrons and the quiet sobbing of the owner hiding behind the bar.

“No, I only did that when I thought I was going to lose.” Arlys looked triumphant. 

Quinn sighed in exasperation and rubbed his forehead.

“Come on,” he said, approaching her and offering a hand since she could barely stand. “Let’s get you to your room.”

“I am a Sith!” she exclaimed, swatting his hand away. “I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!” 

She stepped away from the table and staggered into him.

“Fine, I guess I’ll allow you to help if you want to so badly,” she said magnanimously. 

“That is generous of you my Lord.”

He pulled her arm across his shoulders and put a supporting hand around her waist and steered her towards the stairs. 

“I did win though,” she said.

“Yes, I believe there is no one left conscious enough to dispute your victory.”

Quinn left Arlys on the couch in the main room and went to her bedroom to prepare the bed. By the time he returned she was curled up and snoring quietly. He sighed. Arlys would probably object violently to being carried anywhere, but he doubted he would be able to rouse her and he didn't want to leave her on the couch. Luckily she was likely too drunk to remember any of this anyway. He picked her up carefully and headed for the bedroom. 

She muttered something under her breath that Quinn couldn't understand but he froze, worried she was waking up. To his utter astonishment she snuggled her face into his shoulder, murmured something again, and seemed to fall back asleep. He continued to stand there for a moment. That display had been more shocking than if she had jumped up and attacked him. He took a deep breath. This wasn't exactly the most professional situation he had found himself in so he quickly crossed the room and placed Arlys on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her and hurried out the door. He felt confused, as he often did after spending any amount of time with her. He knew that he couldn't have feelings for her. He had a job to do, emotions only complicated things. He took a deep breath and forced himself not to think of any of this again, to keep things perfectly professional. He had a terrible feeling that he had already failed.


End file.
